


In Which Zoro Thinks Keeping His Promise To Kuina Is Love

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Keeping Promises, Kuina Is Dead, Love Is Closer Than You Might Think, M/M, Sanji Doesn't Understand, Zoro Knows What Love Is, Zoro gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro knows what love is, and he doesn't need, or want, to explain it to the perverted cook.
Relationships: Kuina/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	In Which Zoro Thinks Keeping His Promise To Kuina Is Love

“Hey, Moss-head. Do you even know what love is?”

Zoro growled. He didn’t need the stupid cooks advice on the matter of love. He knew what it was. He kept walking, ignoring the blonde. He could hear the cook sigh and follow. The town they were in wasn’t all that big, but he guessed Sanji thought he’d get lost again.

“Come on, you can’t be clueless right?” Sanji said as his hand landed on Zoro’s shoulder.

Zoro snapped at him. “Of course I know what fucking love is!” he said as he threw his hands in the air.

Sanji crossed his arms and grinned. “What is it then? Explain to my why you refused that lovely lady in the bar?”

Zoro’s face grew horrified. “I’m not some whore!” he said.

Sanji grinned even broader and cracked up. “I didn’t mean that, idiot!”

Zoro fumed and turned to leave, stepping into a darker alleyway.

“Wait!” Sanji said, running after him.

Zoro pointedly ignored him. Sanji sighed and stayed silent. Zoro was grateful. He had indeed not accepted that offer from the lady at the bar. But that wasn’t because he didn’t know what love was. It may be silly, but to him there was only one. He also knew that that was pointless. She was dead.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, not going unnoticed by Sanji. Kuina wasn’t here anymore, she hadn’t been for a long time. He missed her, he admitted. He missed her smile, her determined grin as they sparred and her everything. Sometimes, he missed her so much his heart ached and he’d make another promise to a dead person.

A hand landed on his shoulder again and he noticed he’d stopped walking. He turned to Sanji again and watched the man watch him.

“You know what it is. But it may be different for you then for everyone else, right?” Sanji asked.

Zoro nodded. “You’re someone who just goes around flirting with all the girls you can find. I don’t do that, cook. There’s only one for me.”

Sanji was flabbergasted. “Wait? What? Who?” he choked out.

Zoro’s grin was extremely sad and Sanji felt guilty asking. “Mine’s dead, Sanji. I can’t really do anything with someone who’s dead.”

Sanji’s guilt doubled. “I’m sorry.”

Zoro shook his head. “Don’t worry, it was a long time ago. I am gonna keep my promise though.”

Zoro started walking again and Sanji followed. Zoro knew keeping his promise was his love for Kuina. He could be able to find new love, but he wasn’t ready yet. The promise was his love and he was going to keep it, until then, no one else deserved his love.

“Hey, Moss-head! The ship is this way!”

Zoro growled and turned, gripping Wado and glaring at Sanji. The blonde flipped him off and disappeared into the alley. Zoro followed with a dumb grin on his face and a weird fluttery feeling in his gut. 

Maybe love wasn’t all that far away.


End file.
